


No Woman No Cry

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong, lelaki kurang kaya yang memiliki kekasih matre, lantas demi sebongkah berlian bermaksud menjual benihnya kepada seorang janda tebal yang haus keturunan. Baru juga disentuh, ia kabur bagaikan seorang gadis yang hendak digagahi. Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Ia justru bertemu dengan pria mabuk bernama Yunho yang kemudian membuatnya hamil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction

.

.

“Wuaaa, sial!” umpat Kim Jaejoong yang berlarian keluar dari suatu apartemen dalam keadaan bercelana pendek putih bergambar Hello Kitty dan kemeja kusut masai yang terbuka semua kancingnya. Jangan lupakan celana panjangnya yang menyangkut di salah satu pergelangan kakinya, yang membuat langkahnya tersendat, juga mengundang tatapan aneh beberapa penghuni apartemen di sekitarnya yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di koridor. Tak sedikit pula yang menahan tawa lantaran melihat celana pendeknya yang imut-imut.

Sadar akan keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan, Jaejoong menampilkan cengiran paksa sembari membawa celananya yang terlanjur lepas. Ia lantas mengambil langkah seribu menuju suatu tempat di mana ia bisa memperbaiki penampilannya yang seperti baru digagahi oleh sekumpulan preman. Namun kenyataannya memang tak jauh beda; ia nyaris diperk*sa oleh seseorang—dan itu adalah _yeoja_!

Ia yang seorang _namja_ hampir diperk*sa oleh _yeoja_!

Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut pemaksaan karena jelas-jelas ia sendirilah yang bermaksud menjual benihnya demi gepokan uang untuk kekasihnya yang materialistis. Sayangnya janda tebal yang haus keturunan itu enggan menjajal metode bayi tabung maupun inseminasi. Alhasil ia mesti mempraktikkannya secara langsung hingga ada konfirmasi dari dokter bahwa _yeoja_ itu positif hamil.

Untung saja ia belum membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas perjanjian yang sudah disiapkan oleh _yeoja_ yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu. Ia pun merasa tidak perlu mempertanggungjawabkan apapun karena nyatanya ia belum menerima sepeser _won_ pun dari si janda—kecuali jika _yeoja_ berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu menghitung secangkir kopi yang ia minum di hari mereka bersepakat.

Menemukan pintu yang terbuka, Jaejoong segera memasukinya tanpa pikir panjang. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan benar. Mula-mula dari celana _jeans_ nya yang ia kenakan dengan cepat, lalu kemeja kotak-kotaknya yang hanya ia kancingkan di bagian tengah lantaran ia memakai singlet untuk dalamannya.

Ia pun merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Lantas ia mengintip keadaan koridor melalui celah pintu yang sedari tadi memang tidak ia tutup rapat.

Sudah sepi, kesempatan bagus—bagi dirinya yang terlanjur malu—untuk kabur.

Ia buka pintu lebih lebar. Alih-alih bisa keluar, ia justru dikejutkan oleh debaman pintu yang sesaat sebelumnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan kini sudah tertutup rapat. Kernyitan di keningnya menunjukkan rasa bingungnya, terlebih pintu itu seperti terkunci. Dan ia belum menyerah untuk memutar kenop pintu, hingga menekan tombol apapun di sekitarnya.

“Mungkinkah pintunya rusak? Atau jangan-jangan … apartemen ini berhantu?” gumamnya di sela pemikiran bodohnya.

Bahkan ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang maupun ke sekelilingnya. Takut kalau-kalau menemukan sosok menyeramkan yang merupakan tersangka penutup serta pengunci pintu berbahan logam tersebut.

“Mencari ini, Cantik?”

“WUAAA!”

Refleks Jaejoong berbalik sambil mengelus dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat. Rasanya jantungnya mau copot, dan seakan-akan hendak melompat keluar tatkala melihat _namja_ bermata sipit yang kini mengiming-iminginya semacam _remote control_ yang diyakininya dapat ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri.

“A-aku mau keluar,” ujarnya gugup setelah menormalkan debaran jantungnya.

“Keluar saja,” balas _namja_ itu dengan nada menyebalkan, “—kalau bisa,” imbuhnya menggoda di telinga Jaejoong yang sensitif.

Jaejoong juga bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari napas _namja_ itu. Kemungkinan besar _namja_ itu baru minum-minum—atau parahnya mabuk jika melihat gelagat serta tatapan sayu yang terarah padanya.

Dan kesimpulannya, _namja_ itu amat berbahaya!

“B-berikan!” Jaejoong berusaha merebut alat pengendali jarak jauh tersebut. Tetapi _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sangat senang menggodanya.

“Aku hanya menumpang sebentar untuk mengenakan pakaianku tadi—aku berterima kasih untuk itu, dan sekarang biarkan aku keluar!” Jaejoong tidak terdengar sedang memohon pada _namja_ yang saat ini membuatnya melompat-lompat untuk meraih alat yang tak lebih besar dari ponselnya itu.

“YAAAK!”

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkutik ketika _namja_ berbadan kekar itu tiba-tiba mengangkatnya bak memanggul karung beras, lantas membawanya ke kamar.

“TURUNKAN AKU! DASAR _NAMJA_ GILAAA!”

Ia jadi terbayang kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa menit lalu di apartemen sebelah ketika dirinya dihempaskan ke ranjang. Jika diibaratkan, ia adalah seorang _s_ _uperstar_ dan wanita tadi bagaikan _sasaeng_ yang terobsesi pada tubuhnya. Dan itu sungguh perumpamaan terburuk yang pernah melintas di pikirannya.

Kini matanya melotot ngeri, terlebih saat _namja_ kurang ajar itu mendekatinya dengan seringai seram sembari melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu.

“TIDAAAAAK! MENJAUH DARIKU, BERUANG MESUUUM!”

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan badan yang terasa remuk. Tangannya tak bertenaga dan persendiannya seolah lepas dari sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya pun berat, tubuhnya lengket, dan ada bagian yang sangat nyeri saat ia mencoba untuk mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Seketika itu kilasan peristiwa semalam bermain di benaknya.

“ _Aiiish_ ….”

Rambutnya yang berantakan makin awut-awutan karena ia acak dengan gusar. Bisa-bisanya ia yang seorang _namja_ diperk*sa!

Ini sih namanya keluar kandang singa dicaplok buaya darat!

Untuk kasusnya bisa juga disebut diterkam beruang gila!

“Aaarrrgh!” erangnya frustrasi.

Ia turun perlahan dari tempat tidur untuk memunguti pakaiannya yang terserak, lalu terdengar derit pintu dibuka. Sambil mengenakan pakaiannya, matanya nyalang memandang ke arah _namja_ yang berjalan santai menghampirinya hanya dengan singlet dan celana pendek.

“Kau bisa menghubungiku di sini.”

Jaejoong masih memandang sengit ke arah sang _namja_ ketika sebuah kartu nama berwarna hijau pupus diulurkan padanya.

“Atau langsung saja datang ke sini—kalau-kalau kau hamil.”

Jaejoong malah terkekeh angkuh, “Yang lebih ku butuhkan sekarang adalah uang—UANG!”

“Keh, jadi kau menjual dirimu?”

“Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa, tapi berikan aku uang atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup.”

 _Namja_ bekulit kecokelatan itu tergelak pelan, “Berani juga kau mengancamku, Cantik….”

Jaejoong geram karena dikatai cantik, “Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Dasar alien berkepala kecil!”

Sang _namja_ yang merupakan tersangka perampas ke _virgin_ an Jaejoong itu justru mengulum senyum. Tanpa kata ia berjalan ke brankasnya guna mengambilkan satu lembar cek untuk Jaejoong.

“Apa-apaan ini!” Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum mengejek seraya mengibaskan cek bernilai puluhan juta _won_ itu. “Kau ‘kan Jung Yunho—sang ahli waris perusahaan ritel yang digandrungi para _yeoja_ sekaligus _namja_ itu. Apa kau tidak malu hanya memberiku segini? Cih! Apalagi U-Know Mart makin menjamur sekarang! Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah turun jabatan karena terbukti korup? Berarti kau sedang miskin, dong….”

Jung Yunho tidak terlihat terganggu dengan semua ucapan Jaejoong. Ia mengambil cek blanko dan membiarkan Jaejoong menuliskan sejumlah uang dengan sesuka hati.

“Kau sudah puas, _eoh_ , Cantik?”

“Tentu saja tidak semudah ini untuk membuatku puas. Ingat ya, Tuan Jung yang terhormat, kita belum impas!”

Yunho tidak ambil pusing. Justru senyumnya merekah ketika Jaejoong melenggang pergi dengan menabrakkan bahu ke dirinya.

“Sampai jumpa, Cantik….”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Ugh.”

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya saat isi perutnya serasa naik dan hendak keluar melalui kerongkongannya. Ia lantas memejamkan mata sembari mengatur napasnya agar batal muntah. Saat ia kembali menampakkan _doe eyes_ nya, wanita berambut sebahu yang duduk di seberangnya menatapnya dengan kening mengernyit.

“Kau kenapa?”

“Entahlah, perutku terasa mual.” Ia pun jadi tidak berselera melihat beraneka masakan yang tersaji di meja makannya.

Mendapatinya beranjak menghampiri kulkas, wanita bernama lengkap Wang Jihye itu kembali melayangkan pertanyaan,

“Kau tidak makan, Jae?”

“Kau saja,” balasnya tak acuh sembari mengeluarkan satu _cup_ besar es krim _vanilla_ dari _freezer_. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menikmati es krimnya guna menetralisasi rasa pahit di mulutnya.

Wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu menghampirinya karena timbul kecemasan. Ia merasa nyaman ketika punggung tangan yang hangat itu menyentuh kening, lalu lehernya.

“Tidak panas, kok.”

“Perut dan kepalaku yang rasanya tidak nyaman.”

“Pusing juga?”

Ia mengangguk lucu dengan sendok yang ia kulum. Jihye sampai gemas melihatnya yang berusia dua puluh tiga tahun namun masih tampak seperti bocah. Apalagi poninya dijepitnya ke belakang, mengundang wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu untuk mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang.

“Kau ‘kan jarang sekali sakit. Aku jadi khawatir. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit setelah ini….”

“Kau perhatian sekali belakangan ini…,” godanya yang sebenarnya sangat paham mengapa Jihye memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik dibandingkan biasanya.

“Wanita memang begitu, akan mudah emosi kalau sedang tidak punya uang, dan berlaku juga untuk sebaliknya,” ungkap Jihye dengan senyum yang terlampau manis.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli. Ternyata benar dugaannya, memang berhubungan dengan uang dari si Jung Yunho. Padahal yang ia berikan kepada Jihye—sebagian besar dalam bentuk perhiasan—tak lebih dari satu per sepuluh dari keseluruhan uang yang ia rampok dari presiden direktur Jung Co., Ltd. tersebut. Sementara sisanya masih ia simpan di rekening gironya. Ia sendiri sejatinya takut membawa uang sebanyak itu.

Dan entah mengapa Jihye tidak bertanya atau mempermasalahkan mengenai asal usul gepokan uang itu. Barangkali Jihye mengira kalau ia mendapatkan uang itu dari si janda kaya. Memang Jihye yang memaksanya untuk melakukan semua itu. Bahkan Jihye yang mengenalkannya pada wanita yang haus keturunan tersebut. Anehnya, sudah sebulan lebih sejak hari itu, si janda tidak komplain kepada Jihye. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli, hanya saja ia merasa ada yang ganjil.

“Aku makan dulu. Lalu kita bersiap ke rumah sakit.”

“ _Nee_.” Jaejoong kembali menyendok es krimnya dengan penuh nafsu.

.

.

“ _MWO_?!” seru Jaejoong dan Jihye dengan mata terbeliak.

“H-hamil?” gumam Jihye masih dengan keterkejutannya.

Sang dokter bisa memaklumi timbulnya reaksi kelewat kaget yang ditunjukkan oleh dua orang berlawanan jenis di hadapannya itu.

“J-jangan bercanda, _Uisanim_ ….” Jaejoong terkekeh gugup. Ia ingin menyangkal, tetapi sisi hatinya yang lain percaya bahwa kemungkinan seperti ini dapat terjadi. Dan sejatinya ia sudah merasa was-was ketika dokter umum yang tadi ia temui merujuknya ke dokter kandungan. Lantas tenaga medis sampai melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh pada tubuhnya.

“Apakah Anda tidak salah, _Uisanim_?”

“ _Mwo_?” Tentu sang dokter tidak senang mendengar nada meragukan dari Jihye. Masalahnya bukan hanya kemampuannya dalam mendiagnosis yang diragukan, tetapi juga menyangkut rekan-rekannya yang sebelumnya membantu melakukan pemeriksaan klinis terhadap Jaejoong.

“M-maksud saya, Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_ ….”

“Awalnya kami juga terkejut, terlebih ini kali pertama bagi kami mendapatkan pasien yang begitu istimewa. Tapi dari serangkaian pemeriksaan tadi, kami memang menemukan adanya rahim yang subur di dalam tubuh Kim Jaejoong- _sshi_. Kami menyimpulkan bahwa Kim Jaejoong- _sshi_ adalah seorang interseks.”

“Begitu…,” lirih Jihye yang tampaknya tidak memandang ganjil dengan adanya manusia yang berkelamin ganda. “Untuk itu saya bisa menerima. T-tapi ‘kan tidak mungkin tiba-tiba muncul bayi, meski ada rahim…,”

Jaejoong langsung pias. Ini yang paling ditakutinya sejak mendengar penuturan dokter bahwa ia tengah hamil. Ia gelisah menunggu pertanyaan yang diyakininya akan meluncur dari mulut Jihye.

“— _aigoo_!” Jihye mengalihkan perhatian pada Jaejoong yang duduk menunduk di sebelahnya. “Jangan bilang kalau ada _namja_ yang membuahi sel telur di rahimmu!”

“Maaf sebelumnya, tapi sebaiknya masalah itu kalian bicarakan berdua.” Sang dokter menengahi.

Jihye langsung meminta maaf sembari merunduk beberapa kali lantaran ia sampai kehilangan kontrol diri.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Jihye saling diam sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, hingga keduanya sampai di apartemen mereka. Namun Jaejoong sungguh tidak nyaman berada di tengah suasana yang begitu kaku.

“Bagaimana ini, Jihye- _ya_? Kau punya saran?” Jaejoong sekadar berbasa-basi untuk memecah kecanggungan. Sesungguhnya ia tak perlu bertanya lagi, bahkan ia yang paling tahu dengan apa yang semestinya ia lakukan selanjutnya.

“Tentu saja kau harus menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari _appa_ bayi yang kau kandung…,” jawab Jihye tak acuh sembari meminum teh hijau yang baru saja ia seduh. Pandangannya belum sekali pun mengarah pada Jaejoong yang kini menduduki salah satu kursi di meja makan.

“Apa kau … merasa jijik padaku—setelah tahu kalau aku … berkelamin ganda?”

Jihye terkekeh pelan. “Apa untungnya jika aku merasa jijik?” tanyanya tak jelas, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “Aku justru bisa mengerti kenapa selama ini kau selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak berhubungan badan denganku….”

“Lantas … kau ingin … putus dariku…?” Boleh dibilang Jaejoong melayangkan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

“Rasanya kau tidak butuh jawabanku….”

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Jaejoong dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter. Selama itu pula ia harus melalui masa-masa sulit kehamilannya seorang diri lantaran Jihye lebih memilih meninggalkannya.

Malam ini ia baru berani mendatangi apartemen Jung Yunho karena bagaimanapun _namja_ itu harus bertanggung jawab. Enak saja kalau _namja_ itu bisa merasakan tubuh sehat dan segar setiap hari, sementara dirinya mesti mengalami _morning sickness_ sepanjang waktu—tidak hanya mual muntah saat pagi saja, melainkan ketika siang, sore, dan malam juga.

Ia pun merasa tersiksa dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang gampang lelah. Padahal ia harus bekerja—bantu-bantu—di sebuah studio foto khusus bagi para model yang menuntutnya untuk selalu bugar agar bisa mengikuti jadwal mereka. Alhasil ia sering mendapatkan teguran lantaran kerap bolak-balik ke toilet di tengah pemotretan. Dan Yunho juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk segala kesialan yang dialaminya.

“Kau mau minum apa?”

“Tidak perlu.”

Yunho cukup kecewa dengan penolakan Jaejoong. Ia meraih bungkus rokoknya yang berada di meja depan sofa yang didudukinya. Tetapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan isinya, Jaejoong bersuara,

“Bisakah kau tidak merokok? Lagipula sejak kapan kau suka merokok?”

“Apa pedulimu?” Yunho menyelipkan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya.

Dan sekali lagi kegiatan merokoknya tertahan lantaran Jaejoong berbicara keras secara tiba-tiba,

“Kau tidak lihat di sini ada orang hamil, hah?!”

Sesaat Yunho tampak terkejut. Namun berikutnya ia malah kelihatan bahagia. _Namja_ berusia tiga puluh tahun itu pun tidak bisa menahan senyum senangnya yang terkembang di wajahnya.

“Tokcer,” gumamnya, namun Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa seberangnya masih bisa mendengarnya.

“Tokcar-tokcer—sialan!”

“Eits—orang hamil mana boleh berbicara kasar seperti itu….”

“Aku tak peduli! Sekarang aku minta uang ganti rugi!”

“Ganti rugi?” Yunho tergelak. “Oh, aku mengerti. Pasti untuk biaya selama kehamilanmu, bukan? Tentu saja akan ku berikan, Cantik…. Bahkan aku tidak keberatan untuk menanggung semuanya—aku akan memberikan berapa pun yang kau mau….”

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi siapa bilang aku minta uang untuk merawat kandungan ini? Aku akan menggunakannya untuk aborsi!”

Ekspresi Yunho berubah datar. “Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?”

“T-tentu saja—sangat sadar malah!” sahut Jaejoong yang sesaat sebelumnya sempat gentar melihat perubahan mimik wajah Yunho yang menurutnya menjadi dingin.

“Aku sudah bersabar selama ini. Tapi kali ini kau sungguh keterlaluan.”

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, dan Jaejoong tidak memiliki peluang untuk menghindar ketika ia mencekal lengan _namja_ yang sedang hamil tersebut.

“Kau benar-benar ingin ku hukum, _eoh_?”

.

.

Jaejoong terus berontak tatkala Yunho menariknya memasuki sebuah rumah mewah berarsitektur gotik—merupakan gaya arsitektur yang terkenal pada abad dua belas hingga enam belas di Eropa.

“LEPAAAS! KU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU, JUNG GILAAA!”

Namun percuma saja Jaejoong meronta-ronta karena tenaga Yunho jauh lebih besar.

“Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?” Ibu Yunho menghampiri kedua _namja_ yang mulai memasuki ruang tengah tersebut. “ _Aigoo_!”

“Lihatlah, _Omma_ , menantumu tersayang ini berniat membunuh cucumu!”

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 _“Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?” Ibu Yunho menghampiri kedua_ namja _yang mulai memasuki ruang tengah tersebut. “_ Aigoo _!”_

 _“Lihatlah,_ Omma _, menantumu tersayang ini berniat membunuh cucumu!”_

.

.

“ _Ommonim_ ~” rengek Jaejoong yang dibuat-buat seraya mendekati sang ibu mertua. Ia lantas seperti mencari perlindungan di balik tubuh wanita yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu, seolah-olah Yunho hendak menyakitinya.

“ _Aigoo aigoo_ _aigoo_ … menantuku ini pulang-pulang kenapa langsung menangis begini?” Ny. Jung membelai kepala Jaejoong yang menumpu di salah satu pundaknya, juga lengan yang melingkari sekitar lehernya. “Dan apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar? Cucu—berarti kau sedang hamil, Joongie?”

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum manis ketika Ny. Jung menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Sementara tatapan tajam dan tampang sangarnya ia tunjukkan kepada suaminya yang masih merengut di saat perhatian wanita paruh baya itu teralih darinya.

“Tapi … apa maksud Yunho tadi?”

“Itu tidak benar, _Ommonim_ …. Yunnie cuma cari-cari alasan agar aku lebih dimarahi sama _Ommonim_ dan _Abonim_ ….”

Yunho mendengus kasar.

“Yun…,” desis tajam Ny. Jung dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

“Aku bilang apapun pasti _Omma_ tidak akan percaya. Silakan saja terus-menerus memanjakan menantumu yang tukang akting itu….”

Jaejoong makin tergugu dan sontak Ny. Jung menenangkannya, namun delikan matanya terus mengarah pada putra semata wayangnya yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

“Sebaiknya kau temui ayahmu dulu. Dia pasti senang sekali kalau tahu kau sudah pulang. Selama ini dia terus menanyakanmu pada Yunho—apalagi kalau anak nakal itu pulang ke rumah ini.”

Kemudian Ny. Jung membimbing Jaejoong menuju ruang keluarga di mana Tn. Jung tengah bersantai di kursi goyangnya sembari menikmati segelas susu hangat.

Yunho pun mengekor di belakang mereka dengan tetap menahan segala unek-uneknya. Ia makin jengkel ketika Jaejoong menengok ke belakang hanya untuk mengacungkan jari tengah padanya, diikuti gerakan menggorok leher sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ia sungguh tidak tahan untuk menghukum pasangan hidupnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya sebal itu.

“ _Aigoo_ —Jae?” sambut suara berat ketika Jaejoong baru mencapai ambang pintu ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi perapian tersebut—namun tidak dinyalakan pada musim ini.

Tn. Jung memakai kacamatanya untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya.

Sebagai menantu yang baik, Jaejoong langsung memberikan salam disertai bungkukan kepada sang ayah mertua yang baru saja bangkit dari duduk santainya.

“Kau ke mana saja selama ini, Nak?” Tn. Jung merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, dan lagi-lagi menantu yang berbakti itu menampilkan kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong benar-benar aktor yang hebat. Boleh dibilang ia banyak belajar dari pengarah ekspresi di studio foto yang mempekerjakannya beberapa bulan ke belakang.

“Aku mau jujur sama _Ommonim_ dan _Abonim_ …,” ujarnya pelan sembari berlagak takut ketika memandang ke arah Yunho yang menunggu apapun yang hendak dikatakannya.

“Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu,” usul Ny. Jung yang membawa Jaejoong untuk menempati sofa panjang yang sama dengannya, sementara Tn. Jung di seberang keduanya, sedangkan Yunho duduk dengan angkuh di sofa _single_ yang berada di sisi kanan mereka.

“Sekarang ceritakan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baru nanti kami akan memberitahu besan mengenai kepulanganmu. Mereka juga sangat mencemaskanmu, dan terus saja bertanya tentangmu. Tapi Yunho juga selalu meyakinkan mereka kalau dia akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dengan menemukanmu tanpa campur tangan mereka.”

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sekilas, dan lagi-lagi ia berpura-pura menangis, “Sebetulnya … malam itu … Yunnie … mengusirku—”

“ _Mwo_?!” Yunho yang paling kaget mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong yang mengada-ada.

“—katanya lebih baik memiliki pasangan perempuan. Tapi bukannya minta maaf, saat bertemu lagi Yunnie malah memaksaku untuk melakukan malam pertama yang tertunda. Karena itu aku tidak jadi pulang dua bulan yang lalu….”

“ _Aigoo_ …,” gumam Ny. Jung yang kembali mendelik tajam ke arah Yunho. Kali ini Tn. Jung turut mengeroyok sang presdir muda yang hanya bisa menganga itu.

“Tadi juga begitu—Yunnie terus saja membentakku, aku jadi sedih….” Ia kemudian menyingkap lengan kemeja panjangnya, dan menunjukkan bekas cengkeraman kuat Yunho yang kebetulan masih memerah. “Terus ini—lihat, _Ommonim_ , _Abonim_ … Yunnie juga melakukan KDRT, padahal ‘kan aku sedang hamil…. Hatiku sakit sekali….”

Tn. dan Ny. Jung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ke arah Yunho dengan menunjukkan raut muka kecewa.

Yunho menelan ludah sekaligus menyiapkan dirinya untuk ceramah panjang kali lebar yang mustahil dapat ia hindari.

.

.

Yunho kembali ke kamarnya yang gelap dengan telinga panas. Orang tuanya begitu menyayangi Jaejoong—terlebih sekarang _namja_ cantik itu tengah mengandung penerus keluarga Jung—sampai-sampai ia yang merupakan putra sendiri bagaikan anak tiri. Tentu saja ia kembali disalahkan atas minggatnya Jaejoong beberapa bulan lalu—tepat di malam pertama mereka. Dan ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika ada yang menuduhnya demikian—secara tidak langsung memang dirinya yang menyebabkan Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah hingga sekian bulan tanpa berpamitan pada orang tua mereka.

Yunho menekan sakelar sehingga lampu di langit-langit kamar menerangi seisi ruangan. Ia menghela napas panjang ketika menemukan Jaejoong dalam keadaan tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia menyusul ke atas kasur.

“Tidur yang benar…,” desisnya pada Jaejoong yang sedikit terganggu tidurnya. “Kasihan _uri aegya_ , _Boo_ ….”

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya, malah memalingkan kepalanya ke sisi yang lain. “Matikan lampunya~” igaunya dengan suara serak.

“Tidak mau.”

“ _Bear_ ~” rengek Jaejoong masih dengan mata terpejam dan posisi yang sama. Merasa diabaikan, ia memutar tubuhnya hingga telentang, namun seketika itu pula kantuknya hilang karena pencahayaan yang terang. Ia berdecak pelan karena menemukan suaminya berbaring miring menghadap dirinya dengan menumpu pada sebelah lengan.

“Kau sudah tahu rasanya punya pasangan perempuan. Kau juga sudah merasakan bagaimana bekerja dari bawah. Aku pun sudah diceramahi habis-habisan sama _Aboji_ dan _Omma_. Kau masih belum puas? Kita belum impas?”

“Pertanyaan retoris dari alien mesum berotak kecil,” kekeh Jaejoong tanpa membalas tatapan Yunho.

 _Namja_ yang lebih tua tujuh tahun dari Jaejoong itu berusaha tetap sabar, “Jadi, apa lagi yang harus _ku lakukan_ agar kau mau memaafkanku?”

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. Jujur saja Yunho merasa was-was karena biasanya Jaejoong senang sekali menyiksanya. Ia sungguh menyesal melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Seharusnya ia menggantinya dengan pertanyaan serupa, namun sedikit diubah, seperti, “Apa yang harus _ku berikan_ bla bla bla…?”

Sayangnya Yunho tidak bisa menarik kata-kata yang sudah terlanjur terlontar, terlebih ia kalah cepat karena Jaejoong sudah menemukan jawabannya,

“Aku akan berhenti mendendam padamu kalau kau yang merasakan semua masa-masa sulit selama kehamilanku. Misalnya saja seperti pusing, mual dan muntah— _morning sickness_ —sepanjang hari, insomnia, sembelit, kram kaki dan punggung, bolak-balik ke toilet saat tengah malam—”

“Kenapa banyak sekali keluhannya?” protes Yunho.

“Memang begitu. Kau kira hamil itu gampang? Makanya pikirkan juga risikonya terhadap pasanganmu ini—jangan asal tabur benih!” Jaejoong menendang kaki Yunho di akhir kalimatnya.

Yunho malah tergelak dan menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga ke posisi yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Jaejoong sampai mengancam ingin menggugurkan kandungan. Pujaan hatinya itu hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya di tengah rasa kurang nyaman yang mendera selama kehamilan.

“Tapi aku tidak sembarangan melakukannya, bukan? Waktu itu aku hanya minum sedikit, jadi aku benar-benar sadar.”

“Dan kau pura-pura mabuk—aku tahu,” balas Jaejoong datar dengan tetap memandang ke atas. “Lagipula lambungmu tidak akan toleran pada alkohol berlebih.”

“Aku pun tidak mau kualitas bibitku menurun gara-gara alkohol. Sekarang kau tahu sendiri ‘kan hasilnya.” Yunho tertawa keras, lantas ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong setelah menyadari makna yang terkandung di dalam kata-kata _namja_ cantiknya itu sebelumnya, yang sontak membuatnya kembali terbahak-bahak.

“Dan kau berlagak tak mau, tapi akhirnya minta nambah juga—”

Wajah Jaejoong lebih memerah. Ia bangkit dan menduduki perut Yunho tanpa ditahan sama sekali. Jangan lupakan kedua telapak tangannya yang membekap mulut Yunho, bahkan sampai ke hidung hingga suami tampannya itu kesulitan bernapas.

“Hosh … hosh … kau—ingin anak kita menjadi yatim, _Bunny_?” Yunho masih mengatur napasnya selepas dari bekapan Jaejoong. Belum ditambah rasa sesak yang ditimbulkan berat tubuh Jaejoong yang sepenuhnya ditumpukan padanya.

Tak puas dengan penyiksaan sebelumnya, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sampai terguling ke lantai. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah kasur dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya—tak memberikan ruang bagi Yunho untuk menempatinya.

“Masih ada sofa, bukan?” Tanpa belas kasih, Jaejoong menyela Yunho yang hendak protes dan menunjuk kursi panjang di dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon. “Kamar tamu juga masih banyak.”

Yunho mengalah untuk kali ini. Ia berusaha memaklumi Jaejoong yang sedang hamil, yang katanya wajar jika mengalami _mood swing_. Namun sungguh, Jaejoong jauh lebih kejam dibandingkan sebelum hamil. Ia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri agar lebih berhati-hati setelah ini—khususnya selama Jaejoong sedang mengandung buah hati mereka.

Sekarang dapat diketahui siapa pelaku KDRT yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Segalanya bermula dari pertengkaran konyol mereka di malam pertama yang semestinya menghadirkan surga bagi keduanya….

.

.

 _“_ Bear _, sebelumnya kau berpacaran dengan perempuan, bukan? Kau pasti sudah pernah melakukan yang seperti ini_ _….”_

 _“Jangan membahas itu sekarang,_ Boo _….”_

_“Jawab saja.”_

_“Iya.”_

_“Iya apanya?”_

_“Sudah.”_

_Sekonyong-konyong Jaejoong memberengut, “Berarti aku bukan yang pertama?”_

_Dengan sangat menyesal, Yunho mengatakan, “Bukan.”_

_“Kalau begitu jangan sentuh aku!” Jaejoong mendorong Yunho yang berada di atas tubuhnya dan segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya._

_“_ Boo _….” Yunho beringsut memeluk Jaejoong yang duduk membelakanginya. “Andai aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu,_ Boo _—aku pasti tidak akan melakukannya sebelum menikah. Tapi bukankah kau sudah berujar untuk menerimaku apa adanya—begitu pun denganku yang bersedia menerima sebagaimana adanya dirimu….”_

_“Aku ‘kan belum pernah melakukan itu dengan orang lain. Lagipula, apa aku punya kekurangan yang begitu memalukan sampai-sampai kau berkata seperti itu?”_

_“Ini bukan hanya menyangkut kelebihan atau kekurangan,_ Bunny _…._ ”

_“Ck, aku merasa ini tak adil. Bagaimana kalau aku juga merasakannya dulu dengan perempuan?”_

_“Tidak boleh!” tolak Yunho mentah-mentah. Ia pun memegang bahu Jaejoong dan membuat_ namja _cantiknya itu menghadap padanya. “Kau boleh meminta apapun, tapi jangan yang satu itu_ _….”_

_“Jangan egois,” desis Jaejoong datar seperti ekspresinya kini._

_“_ Boo….”

_“Keputusanku sudah bulat!”_

_Yunho jadi kalap, “Terserah kau sajalah! Tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak akan mampu menggaet satu perempuan pun! Mana ada perempuan yang mau denganmu!”_

_Jaejoong terperangah. “Bisa kau ulangi, Tuan Jung yang terhormat?”_

_Yunho terkekeh sarkastis. “Tentu saja tidak akan ada perempuan yang bersedia menjadi kekasihmu karena cemas kecantikannya tersaingi olehmu! Sungguh malangnya nasibmu, duhai_ namja _androgini~”_

_Jaejoong hanya membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa suara. Ia sungguh tidak bisa berkata-kata saking kesalnya. Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya secara acak dari lemari._

_Yunho kelabakan dibuatnya. Ia menyusul Jaejoong dan menghalangi_ namja _yang tadi pagi dinikahinya itu agar tidak mengganti_ bathrobe _dengan celana dan kemeja._

 _“_ B _-_ Boo _—aku hanya bercanda, oke?”_

_“Tapi otakku tidak menerjemahkannya demikian, Tuan Jung.”_

_“Aku minta maaf,_ Boo _…. Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke hati,_ ne _?”_

_Jaejoong beranjak ke meja nakas di mana Yunho meletakkan dompet. Ia menguras isi dompet berbahan kulit itu, khususnya semua uang kertas yang memang tidak pernah disimpan banyak di dalamnya._

_“Kau mau ke mana,_ Boo _, malam-malam begini?”_

 _“Yakin mau mendengarnya?” goda Jaejoong disusul senyum angkuhnya. “Sebaiknya jangan deh, ya…? Nanti kau bisa sakit hati,_ My Chubby Bear _…. Lantas kau bisa stres, frustrasi, depresi, lalu bunuh diri—uuuh, seraaam~”_

_Yunho terus mengikuti Jaejoong yang melangkah menuju pintu kamar mereka._

_“Jangan cari aku lho, ya…. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ku mau. Pai-pai,_ Honey _~”_

_BLAM!_

_“_ Aish _—_ BOO _!”_

.

.

Yunho bangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk. Bagaimanapun kasur memang alas terbaik untuk tidur. Pelan-pelan ia bangkit sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang kram. Ia pun menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Dilihatnya ranjang sudah rapi. Agaknya Jaejoong sedang mandi menilik dari suara gemericik air yang samar-samar didengarnya.

Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa pening. Mungkin lantaran posisi dan alas tidurnya semalam yang kurang baik. Sembari menunggu Jaejoong selesai mandi, ia menyamankan dirinya di sandaran sofa. Ia pun jadi terbayang perjuangannya untuk membawa Jaejoong pulang; dari menjadi _stalker_ di sela kesibukannya sebagai pemimpin Jung Co., Ltd. sampai menyusun sekian rencana hingga calon ibu bagi anaknya itu masuk perangkapnya. Bahkan ia menyiapkan banyak _plan_ lain yang bisa ia gunakan jika rencananya di apartemen kala itu menemui kegagalan.

Ia juga melibatkan dua wanita berbakat akting agar memuluskan usahanya. Tetapi rasanya ia tidak tega berterus terang kepada Jaejoong mengenai masalah yang satu itu—seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa _namja_ cantik tersebut memang tidak laku di kalangan perempuan.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum geli, meski sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya karena ia jadi terkesan bahagia di atas rasa putus asa Jaejoong. Dan sesaat kemudian kerningnya mengernyit lantaran merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Ia pun berlari ke kamar mandi yang ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci, karena perutnya terus bergejolak. Ia memuntahkan semua isi lambungnya di wastafel, dan ia masih merasa mual kendati tinggal udara yang bisa dimuntahkannya.

“Segarnyaaa~” desah Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari _shower area_ dengan balutan kimono mandi dan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia terlihat begitu riang lantaran tak ada lagi perasaan kurang nyaman yang menderanya di kala pagi selama beberapa minggu ke belakang.

Melihat Yunho yang masih membungkuk di depan wastafel, ia jadi penasaran. Apalagi setelah mendengar suara-suara kurang mengenakkan. Ia mendekati suaminya itu dan bertanya dengan polosnya,

“Kau salah makan, _Baby_?”

“Entahlah—hoek!”

“ _Aigoo_ —kau ini kenapa, sih? Seperti orang hamil saja.” Meskipun menggerutu, Jaejoong berusaha membuat Yunho lebih baik dengan memijitkan tengkuk dan mengelus punggung lebar suaminya itu.

Yunho merasa matanya berkunang-kunang begitu ia menegakkan badannya. Setelah membalas tatapan Jaejoong yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, ia malah merasa bersalah. Agaknya ia kualat pada pasangan hidup resminya itu.

“ _Nae_ Jaejoongie~” rengeknya tak jelas seraya memeluk erat _namja_ cantik tersebut. “Kau yang terbaik, _My Honey Funny Bunny_ ~”

Jaejoong hanya melongo dibuatnya.

.

.

Di meja makan pun Yunho malah menutup hidungnya. Ia sungguh tersiksa. Hanya melihat dan mencium masakan saja sudah membuatnya mual. Bagaimana bisa ia makan kalau seperti itu terus? Terlebih lambungnya dalam keadaan lemah.

“ _Ommonim_ , aku khawatir pada Yunnie….” Kali ini Jaejoong tidak akting. Tetapi ayah dan ibu mertuanya malah tampak tenang, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Padahal ia pun sudah memberitahu ibu mertuanya kalau tadi Yunho juga muntah-muntah.

“Aku sudah berhenti _morning sickness_ , tapi kenapa sekarang jadi Yunnie yang— _aigoo_!”

Jaejoong jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Yunho semalam. Padahal ia hanya bercanda. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gurauannya benar-benar berlaku.

“Apa tak ada _kimchi_?” pinta Yunho yang pagi ini lambungnya belum kemasukan apapun selain air mineral.

Ny. Jung malah tertawa geli, begitu pun dengan Tn. Jung.

“Ternyata memang benar,” ujar Ny. Jung ambigu, “—Joongie yang hamil, malah kau yang ngidam. Tapi itu berarti kau akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik.”

“Benarkah?” sahut Jaejoong.

Ny. Jung mengangguk mantap seraya bertukar pandang dengan suaminya, dan sesaat kemudian sama-sama mengulum senyum malu-malu.

“Aku ingin di rumah saja hari ini…,” keluh Yunho yang beranjak ke kamarnya dengan lesu.

Sekarang malah Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah. Ia berniat memasakkan bubur untuk Yunho seusai sarapan, dan membawanya ke kamar beserta _kimchi_ yang tadi diminta suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho kira penderitaannya hanya selama kehamilan Jaejoong. Nyatanya ia yang mengerang kesakitan di saat Jaejoong berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi memperlihatkan dunia pada buah cinta mereka.

“ _Omma_ ~” erang Yunho yang bersimpuh di depan ibunya yang duduk di antara deretan kursi tunggu di depan ruang persalinan. Kepalanya terkulai di pangkuan ibunya, dan sesekali tangannya akan menjambak rambutnya sendiri untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di perutnya. Sungguh seperti ada yang meremas-remas perutnya, bahkan nyerinya hingga ke punggung. Sekarang sedikit banyak ia mengerti perjuangan ibunya ketika melahirkannya. Ia jadi menyesal saat mengingat kenakalannya pada ibunya.

Para orang tua yang ada di sana malah menahan tawa melihat Yunho. Mereka tidak ingin dicap jahat, namun tingkah Yunho sungguh lucu. Apalagi lebih dari sekali calon ayah itu merengek pada ibunya agar membelai bagian kepalanya yang mungkin terasa sakit lantaran diremas sendiri.

Namun segala sakit yang dirasakan Yunho menguap dalam sekejap begitu terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang bagaikan nyanyian surga.

.

.

“ _Annyeong_ , _Omma_ ~” sambut Yunho ketika Jaejoong baru saja membuka matanya pasca persalinan. Sebetulnya tidak dilakukan pembiusan total kepada Jaejoong selama proses pembedahan, namun _namja_ cantik itu tertidur sejak berada di ruang pemulihan.

Meski masih lemah, Jaejoong ingin menggendong bayinya yang kini berada di lengan Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha bangun, Ny. Kim membantu menaikkan sandaran ranjang.

“Selamat ya, _Chagi_ …,” bisik Ny. Kim seraya mengecup kening Jaejoong, dan mendapatkan balasan berupa ciuman sayang di kedua pipinya.

Tn. Kim juga tidak mau ketinggalan untuk memberikan selamat kepada putra semata wayangnya yang baru saja menjadi orang tua tersebut. Begitu pun dengan Tn. dan Ny. Jung. Mereka menyambut kelahiran anggota baru di keluarga mereka dengan penuh sukacita.

Dan senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Jaejoong manakala buntalan sukacita itu berpindah ke tangannya.

“Siapa namaku, _Appa_?” Jaejoong mengecilkan suaranya seolah-olah bayinya yang bertanya pada sang _appa_.

“Jung Jiyool~” balas Yunho tak mau kalah sembari duduk di sebelah Jaejoong yang kini menciumi wajah bulat putri mereka.

“Manisnya~” Jaejoong benar-benar gemas pada Jiyool, terlebih saat anak pertamanya dengan Yunho itu memainkan lidah dan mengusapkan pipinya yang tembam ke dadanya. “Selamat datang, Jiyoolie~”

Semua perhatian beralih ke pintu tatkala terdengar ketukan. Yunho menyambut kedua tamunya itu dengan senyum ramah, dan mengambil alih buket lili putih yang dibawakan untuk Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong pura-pura merajuk.

“Apakah aku memang begitu mudah untuk dipermainkan?” sungut Jaejoong, yang malah disambung tawa renyah tujuh orang lainnya.

“Kau masih saja mendongkol, _eoh_?” omel Wang Jihye lantaran Jaejoong menjauhkan Jiyool saat ia hendak menyentuh bayi cantik tersebut. _Namja_ yang dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu terkadang memang masih kekanakan.

Kim Sung Ryung hanya tertawa anggun di dekat Yunho. Ibu satu anak ini pun merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong saat teringat kembali akan sandiwaranya kala itu. Tetapi Jung Yunho-lah yang patut mempertanggungjawabkan segalanya.

Meski adakalanya masih menunjukkan kekesalannya, Jaejoong bukanlah pendendam. Ia justru merasa senang karena ia bagaikan menemukan kakak perempuan yang selama ini tidak pernah dimilikinya. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi membuktikan pada Yunho kalau ia pun bisa memiliki kekasih perempuan. Karena menjadi pasangan hidup bagi seorang Jung Yunho sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Apalagi kini hadir seorang putri cantik di antara mereka.

“Yunnie~” panggilnya manja yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya di hadapan keluarganya, apalagi ada dua wanita yang awalnya hanya orang lain baginya.

Yunho sendiri juga sedikit heran dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Namun ia tetap memenuhi panggilan itu dan menduduki tempat di samping Jaejoong.

Tanpa kata, _namja_ cantik itu mengecup pipi Yunho, yang berbuah senyuman dari enam orang di sekitar mereka. Dan anehnya Yunho sampai salah tingkah diperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu di hadapan banyak orang.

“Kau sengaja membuatku sirik, _eoh_?” gerutu Jihye dengan nada main-main.

“Makanya cepat menyusul, _Noona_.”

Selanjutnya ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut berkali-kali diisi gelak riang, juta tangis Jiyool yang membuat sang orang tua baru kelabakan—dan itu sukses membuahkan tawa lainnya.

.

.

.

.


End file.
